The present invention relates to a sheathed wire end portion processing machine that performs operations of cutting the sheathed wire to the predetermined length and automatically peeling the sheathing material off at the least one of the portion of the cut sheathed wire and the portion of the residual sheathed wire.
Hitherto, when fastening a clamp terminal onto a sheathed wire, man cuts the sheathed wire to the predetermined length and then peels manually the sheathing material off the end portion of the cut sheathed wire. As a result it takes long time till he completes operations. In view of a fact that manpower cost has been remarkably increased in these days, it is pointed out that conventional operations are very ineffective and expensive.
Moreover since the sheathed wire is usually wound about a bobbin or cylinder, it passes through a straightening device to eliminate the inherent curvature of the sheathed wire prior to cutting the same to the predetermined length in a cutting device. A problem is that man can eliminate substantially a small radius curvature of the sheathed wire but he fails to do so with a large radius one. This means that cutting is performed without complete elimination of wire curvature, resulting in undesirable end inconstant cut portion of the sheathed wire due to inclined cutting operation, as typically illustrated in FIG. 1. As a result a clamp terminal is automatically fastened to the cut sheathed wire by means of a clamp terminal fastening device only with inexactness and inconstancy.